custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Biogecko
This is my talk. PLEASE TALK TO ME!!! Welcome to my talk page. I deleted all my messages because there were too many. You can still find them here. Piraka Empire Can you join my group User:MakutaKrika/The Piraka Empire. Lots of Questions Hi it is Makuta Krika again. I'm wondering several things. Can I use Leviathos in my story The Chronicles of Grakal, and it could be between TLC and the Shadow story sequel thing. When does the sequel to TLC begin because I cant wait to write in it. THX for joining the piraka Empire. --MakutaKrika 13:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Answer Well, it would've confused people even more if it was deleted immedietly. But now that you suggested it, I deleted the page. --Toatapio Nuva 09:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can make it so he loses an arm. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE:Baterra contest entry Sure. My contest has no official ending date because I am waiting for more entries. I will update my contest page and add you as a contestant. But I'll need you to post images of your Baterra model. (On my talk page please) Oh, and by the way... NO TREADS OF ANY SORT. I AM EXPECTING 2 R/C MANAS IN THE MAIL AND WILL BE USING ONE TO MAKE MY BATERRA R/C. (that wasn't angry I just like putting things in capitals.) Baterra1202 14:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 (My Page) (My Talk) Hello Xander KeyZ has returned to the wiki! Welcome him back on his talk page. Toa Fairon ' Why do you need Draconius? He dies in The Darkness Returns. And he's just a normal Skrall. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil Could you give me persission to fix capitalizing and a little bit of grammar in Leviathos' blog: SoE? Message regarding Ids5621 Ids has told me that his time on the internet is going to become less and less from now till june as some very important exams are coming up for his GCSEs. He will spend a lot of time revising so expect him to be very few time during the following three months.--Abc8920 18:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] HE ALREADY IS AWESOME. Don't be so humble. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] He becomes mutated into one, but it wears off soon after TDR. Why? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can you please use the for this kind of discussion? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs here! Varkanax39 Thanks. Chapter 24 is the second-to last one, so keep your eyes open for updates. And look at The Darkness Returns and The War with the Order of Darkness for Leviathos' adventures before Shadow Regime... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello, I have two questions: *Can I use a body design inspired by Leviathos' Glatorian form? *Have you read Fairon's Blog? Toa Fairon TIL TCOGM Hi, I rencently joined TCOGM with the motive of it being a good storyline, but also because of the bad quality of some pages. Examples would be: Lack of sections, and the task I`m currently doing: Infoboxes. I`m going to get the pages at the top of the MoS, by fixing all infoboxes to BS01`s. I have already did Janneus, Shayla, Fyxan, Fyxon, Fairon, and others. Do you have any pages you want done at first, since, if all request are done, I`m going to go through all pages alphabetically (man, that`s the hardest word I`ve ever typed). And please, take things without more than 2 forms, I get tired of getting those three-tabbed boxes. They`re a pain to totally fill in with all correct info! Sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Of course I will. I have... plans. I'll give you a few hints: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TLC is finished. You can read more on my blog. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Leviathos Just a couple of questions about why you're undoing my edits. #What's wrong with the history section? #What's wrong with the template? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, the template is supposed to contain all known versions of the character, so... yeah. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] And it's also the point of the template. If we do the template properly, we don't need a forms section. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Look, I have to go now, so let me just say two things: #IF you're going to undo my edit to the template, please don't also undo the edits to the biography. #The "known forms" section is for when the template runs out of room. The template hasn't run out of room, so we don't really need it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]